NPCs
NPCs, or Non-Player Characters are characters created by the Quest Master. Some are allies, most are enemies, and a few even have their own job classes. There are far too many NPCs in the RPG to list in one place, so only the most prominent are listed here. Deceased characters are marked with this symbol: † Faction NPCs These NPCs are major figures in the various factions of the world of Heroica RPG. Heroica *The Copper Fox (current Veteran of Heroica) *The Sand Queen (current Veteran of Heroica) *The Dragonlord (current Veteran of Heroica) *The Falconer (current Veteran of Heroica) *The Feathered Serpent (current Veteran of Heroica) *The Valkyrie (current Veteran of Heroica) *Byblos (librarian of Heroica Hall) *Scheherazade (matron of the saloon at Heroica Hall) *Sham Poo (travelling merchant and son of Scheherazade) *Wren (former member of Heroica who began worshipping Zoot) † *Hoptet (druid who became a member after he was saved by a group of heroes) *Scaro (werehyena from Salmanda) The Hinckwells *Heinrich Hinckwell (head of Hinckwell House) *Laureline Hinckwell (Heinrich Hinckwell's wife) *Lorcan Hinckwell (Heinrich Hinckwell's older son) *Lyren Hinckwell (Heinrich Hinckwell's younger son) *Henribald "Henry" Hinckwell (Heinrich's younger brother) *Sir Grady the Bold (Henry's bodyguard) *Eran Hinckwell (groundskeeper) The Shadeaux *Count Noctus Shadeaux (head of House Shadeaux) *Umbra Shadeaux (Count Shadeaux's eldest daughter) *Bellanotte Shadeaux (Count Shadeaux's younger daughter) *Nuitan Shadeaux (Count Shadeaux's son and youngest child) *Isaac Shawe (Count Shadeaux's right hand man) *Samuel Shawe (younger brother of Isaac Shawe) The Ziegfrieds *Grand Wizardine Zelda Ziegfried (matriarch) *Archmagistrum Zed Ziegfried (son of Zelda and Fahrenheit) † *Eleventh Necromanticer Sycamore Ziegfried (wife of Zed) † *High Conjurator Altair Ziegfried (older son of Zed and Sycamore) *Vice Warlocker Goldraum Ziegfried (younger son of Zed and Sycamore) *Minor Occultess Chesterine Ziegfried (daughter of Zed and Sycamore) *General Sourceress Beth Ziegfried (wife of Altair) *Secondary Spiritist Mabel Ziegfried (wife of Goldraum) *Head Transportrix Valentine Ziegfried (cousin of Zed) *Merlyn Ziegfried (son of Altair and Beth) *Morgan Ziegfried (daughter of Altair and Beth) *Bluto Ziegfried (son of Goldraum and Mabel) *Lilly Ziegfried (daughter of Goldraum and Mabel) *Noel Ziegfried (son of Valentine) The Guild of Invision *The Masked Man (head of the Guild of Invision) *Dr. Alphonse Cula (high-ranking alchemist) *Madame Ladybug (high-ranking herbalist) *Victoria Vries (secretary to The Masked Man) *Dr. Guillaume Mynatt (formulist) *Shaun (zombie boy working as Dr. Cula's assistant) * Dr. Bart Trice (former Guild alchemist who still has ties to the Guild) The Bonapartes *Admiral Nemo Bonaparte (Warden of the Crystalline Sea and head of The Bonapartes) *Hestia Bonaparte (Nemo Bonaparte's wife) *Captain Attina Bonaparte (Nemo and Hestia Bonaparte's daughter) *Reno Bonaparte (Nemo Bonaparte's twin brother) † *Commodore Obero "Blackgull" Bonaparte (Nemo and Reno's uncle) *Xsenna (Blackgull's Sun Elven wife) *Phillip Bonaparte (Nemo's cousin) *Rear Admiral Herman Melville (Commander of Fort Hemlock, formerly Jolly Roger's Grotto) † The Ji Pei *Ambassador Shanxian Ji Pei (head of The Ji Pei) *Lee Long (Shanxian Ji Pei's bodyguard and assistant) *Jun Ji Pei (Shanxian Ji Pei's only son) *Monsignor Vincent Legonardo (inventor and head of the Tritech Corporation) *Dr. Monalisa Gioconda (leading engineer at the Tritech Corporation) *Dr. Nicole Telsa (engineer at the Tritech Corporation) *Dr. Ralph (engineer at the Tritech Corporation) *Chalvo Erith (head of shipping operations) The Wolfgang *Ulric Wolfkin (the Wolfheaded Messiah and leader of the Wolfgang) *Baba (immortal witch who allied herself with Ulric) *Donny Dozenhands (masterful pickpocket) † *Violetta (notorious cat burglar, Ulric's lover) † *Nikolaus Steerpike (rogue alchemist) † *Garmr (sentient direwolf and bodyguard of Ulric) *Mr. Gaunt (Baba's lackey and Ulric's scribe) *Walbartan (druid, one of the Fearsome Four) *Hodurr Thornback (berserker, one of the Fearsome Four) *Orokai (hunter, one of the Fearsome Four) † *Detraehd Loc (assassin, one of the Fearsome Four) † *Reg Goldjaw (leader of the Sewer Wolves) The Town Watch *Captain Ubert Lilbelly (corrupt captain of the Town Watch) † *Captain Patricia Cousland (Captain Lilbelly's successor) *Lieutenant Lilith Etenent *Lieutenant Serevan *Lieutenant John Paolo *Detective Warlock Hoples (the first and only detective in the Town Watch) *Watsap (Detective Hoples's former assistant) *Falner Drunderm (coroner for the Watch) The Marketplace *Anwyl Smokebeard (burly blacksmith pretending to be a dwarf) *Portia (vain potion peddler working for the Guild of Invision) *Dain Almight (insecure dwarven bombcrafter working for the Guild of Invision) *Gnomeo (gnomish tool seller with a penchant for insulting his clients) *Fabian Fancyfeather (foppish half-elven artifact merchant who is hot for the studs of Heroica) *Elphaba (sinister greenskinned witch who appears from time to time to sell magic items) Sisters of Danab *Revered Aunt Ovelia (head of the Temple of the Mother in Eubric) *Aunt Hymnessamine (also teaches music and religions at the Academy of Enlightenment) *Aunt Theresa (also a member of the Merry Women of Eubric Forest) *Aunt Zarissa (a former member of Heroica) *Novice Periwinkle (a reformed harlot) The Fields of Glory *Old Mac Donauld (landowner who turned his farm into a monster hunting grounds for Heroica) *'Rocky the Rooster', Billy the Goat and Missy the Pig (Old Mac's farm animal assistants) Other Notable Residents of Eubric *Bilbert Wigglepike (playwright and the owner of the Eubric Theater) *Carly Swift (popular teenage songstress) *Provost Darlavon Lector (the headmaster of the Academy of Enlightenment) *Professor Drucilla Eldritch (a teacher at the Academy of Enlightenment and the wife of Malastor Eldritch) *Great Gerald Guffington (the richest man in Eubric) *Jensen (Former night guard at The Academy of Enlightenment, later found a career at the Eubric Cemetery as a gravedigger) *Professor J'yod (keeper of the Eubric Treasury) *Largh-múnd (keeper of the Eubric Embassy) *Malastor Eldritch (an influential necromancer and the husband of Drucilla Eldritch) *Father McCreary (pastor of the Way's End Church and keeper of the Eubric Cemetery) *Robina Hooter (leader of the Merry Women of Eubric Forest) *Sküld Verdandi (altar girl at the Shrine of Fabula Sibylla) *Teresa (benefactor working for the Eubric Embassy) *Master Chef Yasmar (foulmouthed owner of the Kingless Crown restaurant) The Crew of The Magpie *Captain Illdria (owner and captain of the ship) *Knife-Tongue (first mate) *Melvin (cook, carpenter) *Jules (magical advisor/defense) † *Filmore (former muscle) *Zasies (new muscle) Allied Party NPCs These are NPCs who have fought directly alongside Heroica in past quests. Some of them also possessed unique job classes. *Adam (Berserker in Quest#42) *Ahvialyn (Rogue in Quest#77) *'Aquamarq, Emeray, Garnetic, Opalix, Rubio, Sapphiraz' and Topazor (G.E.M. Automata in Quest#75) † *Aunt Briamarte (High Cleric in Quest#148) *Aunt Hymnessamine (Minstrel in Quest#93 and Quest#130) *Aunt Theresa (Witch in Quest#130) *Aunt Zarissa (Sage in Quest#130) *Avina Truenal (Alchemist in Quest#98) *Bluto Ziegfried (Dream Sailor in Quest#14) *Byblos (Scholar in Quest#85 and Quest#148) *Carrot (Rogue in Quest#93) *Catnip Everdream (Hunter in Quest#85 and Quest#148) *Dain Almight (Alchemist in Quest#100) *Denerii (Winged Warrior in Quest #29 and Quest#104) *Diana N Justus (Assassin in Quest#104) *Drucilla Eldritch (Archmage in Quest#93 and Quest#142) *Sir Earl Poletad (Paladin) *Erveka (Chi Monk in Quest#98) *Felton (Wren Fighter, Regulator (formerly)) *Flavius (Winged Warrior in Quest#29) *Sir Grady the Bold (Black Knight in Quest#92) *Guyland Hawke (Sylvan Ranger in Quest#93) † *Hans (Wren Fighter, Regulator (formerly)) *Hestia Bonaparte (Prophet in Quest#58) *Hodurr Thornback (Berserker in Quest#100) *Hoptet (Druid in Quest#14) *Hugin Brimstone (Alchemist in Quest#93) *Captain Illdria (Rogue in Quest #51 and Quest #69, Marauder in Quest#89) *Jensen (Night Guard in Quest #10, Gravedigger in Quest#74) *Jules (Sage in Quest#69) *Jun Ji Pei (Tao Warrior in Quest#50) *"Phil" (Dastanian, Dragon Knight) *Kianu (Cleric in Quest#101) *Lee Long (Chi Monk in Quest#75) *Knife-Tongue (Marauder in Quest#89) *Laureline Hinckwell (Minstrel in Quest#124) *Count Knyghton (Engineer in Quest#17) *Lilly Ziegfried (Puppeteer in Quest#125) *Luke (Sage in Quest#17) *Lyren Hinckwell (Knight in Quest#93) *Melvin (Minstrel in Quest#98) *Midge (Mystic Knight in Quest#102) *Nazgulie (Harlot in Quest#100) *Nemo Bonaparte (Warden in Quest#58) *Nuitan Shadeaux (Cleric in Quest#93) *Olmstyr (Warden in Quest#89) *Orokai (Hunter in Quest#100) *Periwinkle (Harlot in Quest#100 and Cleric and Nephilim in Quest#130) *Phred Mimphish (Rogue in Quest#130) *Posco Padfoot (Assassin in Quest#98) *Ratabor Mossycloak (Cleric in Quest#11) *'Little' Red (Rogue in Quest#82) *Rex the Rhinotaur (Paragon in Quest#130) *Rian (Alchemist in Quest#63 and Quest#82) *Russel Ruffers & Sir Pigley (Rogue in Quest#102) *Samuel the Doubly-Blessed (Paladin in Quest#102) *The Scar (Paragon in Quest#98) *Sküld Verdandi (Altar Girl in Quest#44) *Sorsha (Barbarian in Quest#93) *Soryx Dourskull (Hunter in Quest #69 and Quest#98) *Syrio Fioretto (Marauder in Quest#93) *Syrma (Scholar in Quest#135) *Vipera (Dragon in Quest#30) *Violet (Gravedigger in Quest#94) *Walbartan (Druid in Quest#100) *Waldorf (Mage in Quest#142) *Wally (Artisan in Quest #82 and Quest#98) *XX (Alchemist/Cannoneer in Quest#102) *Zaniah (Guardian Knight in Quest#135) *Zasies (Berserker in Quest#69 and Quest#89) Category:Characters Category:NPCs